Comatose
by AppleSaucex3
Summary: Yong Soo and Seung Hyun walk home from the grocer, but things turn out for the worst. Human AU. North Korea and Joseon OC included. Joseon is North and South Korea's mom, and Seung Hyun is North Korea. More characters introduced in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Yup. Just another routine day for the Korean. The usual groggy trip to school and pepped walk from school, the usual one or two girls he'd flirt with, and the usual getting good grades despite his refusal to ever not goof off in class. Yeah, he's had his fair share of detentions and a couple suspensions for fighting with his twin brother, but that was nothing his mom couldn't fix. Her calm yet strict nature really did effect Yong Soo's up coming and it made him a better person, just like his less-mischievous-and-more-frowny brother.

Oh, and his brother...Yeah. Yong Soo and Seung Hyun didn't have the best of relationships. Yeah, they were twins and yeah, they were supposedly identical(though Yong Soo couldn't see it), but the two were complete opposites. For example; one likes the quiet and reading while the other hates silence and lacks the patience to even sit quietly for an extended period of time. It's sad, really, but they've learned to deal with it.

Despite their obvious differences, they have had their good times and obviously their bad, but still come out as twin brothers in the end.

The duo were walking home from the grocery store with bags in hand. Both Seung Hyun and Yong Soo were broke by now, because their beloved mother had requested they retrieve ingredients for dinner without giving them any money(Though, this request was confirmed after a threatening grab of Seung Hyun's miniature ponytail and Yong Soo's collar). The Koreans' obvious reactant attitudes showed, but 'eomoni' dearest wouldn't allow such 'disrespect'. Sigh.

The younger-by-minutes twin grew bored of the conversation-less walk and looked at his shorter brother, "Hyung."

Seung Hyun barely spared Yong Soo a second glance, "What?" The clear fact that the eldest of the twins had no intention of caring about whatever it is Yong Soo decided to inform him of had shown in his tone and sideways glance. Yong Soo gently swung his bags, looking down at his older brother.

"Does eomma know we're takin' the long way back?" The younger twin asked, tilting his head. Seung Hyun shrugged.

"Probably not."

"Oh."

The duo continued their somewhat comfortable silence as they walked, crossing a few streets and having to watch out for bicyclists, joggers, and drivers.

Their mother had moved to New York City from Seoul and her English wasn't the best, but she was good enough in the language to get by and have a semi-intellectual conversation. Because of this, the twins ended up being fluent in both Korean and English and this has ended with Yong Soo sometimes not being able to speak one language correctly after speaking the other for a long period of time and Seung Hyun speaking only Korean when he's stab-you-in-face pissed or when he feels like confusing you for his own entertainment.

"Hyuuuung," Yong Soo called again as they crossed the street, shifting the weight of all the bags onto one hand. Seung Hyun gave his younger brother a bemused look.

"What?"

"How much longer? My feet hurt and I'm hungry, da-ze," Yong Soo complained, his verbal tic shone through. Seung Hyun rolled his eyes at the immaturity.

"You need the exercise, namdongsaeng. All you do all day is play video games and mess around online...and eat." Seung Hyun retorted. Yes, all these things were true, but Yong Soo was pretty fit. Despite his obvious laziness and endless stomach, he had been taking and teaching dance classes for as long as he remembered(though most of the reason he bothered to show up was because he got to play pretty boy and 'make girls swoon'). Both he and Seung Hyun also had great voices, but the latter preferred not to 'waste his time with such trivial activities'.

"Nuh-uh. I'm fine the way I am! ...Plus we've been walking forever. Why'd we even take the long way anyway?" Yong Soo then asked, raising an eyebrow a his older brother, who shrugged once again. The younger of the pair just pouted at the obvious disinterest Seung Hyun had towards his obviously important issues.

The twins continued walking in silence, save for the constant honking of car horns and loud chatter of pedestrians walking along the streets of the city. Yong Soo's wondering eye had gotten the best of him, though, and he spotted an ice cream shop across the street. He was hungry and really could go for a good pistachio waffle cone, so why not? He had like $5 left, so he guessed he could buy a small cone since ice cream parlors are overpriced. Yong Soo nudged his twin.

"What is it now?" Seung Hyun asked, glancing up at his brother who was staring towards the parlor. Yong Soo pointed in the building's general direction and the shorter twin let out a sigh. "Go ahead. I'm not going with you though."

Yong Soo grinned and handed his twin the bags he was holding and without another word, ran across the street(When it was safe, of course) to the ice cream shop.

Seung Hyun let out a sigh and continued walking after watching his childish twin hurry into the kid-infested building, wondering how on earth he could be related to someone so idiotic. He wouldn't call it a curse, per say, but it sure got annoying.

The older twin was about a block away when something alarming caught his attention. He had heard a woman scream, a familiar-sounding man yell a name he couldn't make out, and a car skid to a stop. Seung Hyun felt this pang of worry hit him because of this, because he hadn't known if his younger brother exited the parlor or not. Without a second thought, the Korean turned on his heel and ran back towards the source of the havoc.

And time just stopped.

Seung Hyun's eyes widened at what was in sight and bags dropped from the Korean's hands as he broke into a full on sprint towards his little brother, who was on the ground.

Bleeding.

"Namdongsaeng!" Seung Hyun called with pure fright in his voice as he pushed through the people that crowded his little brother, and he gasped when he saw the physically broken state Yong Soo was in.

Yong Soo was bleeding from the mouth, head, and was unconscious. He was sprawled out on the ground and looked to have been sleeping, but with the way he was injured, that couldn't possibly be a good idea at the moment.

Sirens and flashing red and white lights immediately interrupted the terrifying silence, and an ambulance pulled up on the scene.

Meanwhile, Yong Soo felt completely numb. The whole thing went by so fast; one moment he's enjoying his ice cream and chatting with one of his friends from school, and the next he's hit by a car. Honestly, he didn't feel any pain when he was hit, though that probably explains why he can't move or speak. Yong Soo could hear though, but he couldn't make out what any one was saying. He recognized the familiar voices, but what they were saying were completely incomprehensible.

The unconscious Korean was loaded onto a gurney and lifted into the ambulance truck.

Hours, or minutes(Yong Soo being unable to tell the difference) later, familiar voices filled the Korean's ears again. He heard his mom, at least he thought, and a few other family and school friends. It was so annoying to be completely unable to voice his opinion and distaste with the state he was in, because 1) he had no idea what anyone was saying and 2) he couldn't feel his body at all. He felt like he was trapped in a shell, and it agitated him.

Words like 'head trauma' and 'unconscious' and 'X-Ray' were repeated, and the Korean felt like he should know what they meant...but he didn't.

"Mrs Im?" A doctor started as he entered the brightly lit, white room Yong Soo and family and friends were in. His mom looked up from her son, who looked as if he was asleep. "I've got the test results."

"You got them?" The mother asked, looking up at the doctor expectantly. The man nodded and let out a sigh, causing the woman to raise an eyebrow. "...What do they say?"

A short pause before the doctor walked over to the gurney with Yong Soo on it. "He- He, well..." The doctor tried to find the right words. "The accident damaged his RAS, so he's unable to perform any tasks or respond to anything until he awakens."

Mrs Im gave the doctor a look that indicated she didn't understand, and the doctor sighed once again.

"He's comatose."

* * *

A/N:

/hyperventilates

This took a bunch of research but whatever. Next chapter will be up...whenever I finish. I'm very procrastinate-y. Also, I used my friend Beri's OC for North Korea(Seung Hyun)! I hope...I portrayed him correctly. XD; There's also probably a bunch of spelling errors but-eh.

Another thing. Yeah, I know this chapter's pretty short, buuut...there wasn't too much I could do with it, y'know? I wanted it to end how it ended, so that it could count as an 'epilogue' of some sorts. Reviews, please? I need some ideas for the next chapter, and I might include some of your ideas!

Translations:

Eomoni - Mother

Eomma - Mom

Hyung - Big Brother

Namdongsaeng - Little Brother

Seoul - Capital of South Korea


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs Im's world literally just crashed and burned. Her son, her youngest son, was in a coma. Her eyes immediately widened at the doctor's words, and soon enough she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. The knowledge of her own flesh and blood's possibility of never awakening made her sick to her stomach, and made her chest ache. She shook her head rapidly, tears flowing, staining her now reddening cheeks.

"Ani- Aniyo-" She managed to choke out, clenching her fists, denying that this was even possible. Her entire body shook as she sobbed, the eldest of the twins immediately coming over to comfort his mother. Despite Seung Hyun's distaste for close physical contact, he knew this was the time to go against that moral, so he immediately embraced his broken down mother in a tight hug, letting her hiccup and ball up her fists in his shirt.

While being less likely to break down and sob, Seung Hyun still dreaded the fact his only brother would possibly die as he gently rubbed his mother's back, and the frown he had showed this. That frown wasn't his usual indifferent-about-everything frown, it was one of genuine worry, which he rarely showed.

The scene before the others only left them in a thick, uncomfortable silence. They had no idea how to react in this situation, because they've never seen Mrs Im cry; nor have they even began to imagine the possibility of Yong Soo being in an overly extended sleep.

After finally being able to get her thoughts together and calm down a bit, Mrs Im managed to hiccup and speak in somewhat comprehensible English, "C-call oppa." She requested, still latched onto Seung Hyun. The latter nodded and moved one hand down to his pocket to take out his cell phone. He dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear, waiting for an answer, and heard a click after a few rings.

"Ni hao?" A voice said over the phone.

"Yeoboseyo, ahjussi," Seung Hyun greeted before getting straight to the point, not wanting to waste time with small talk. "You need to come to New York."

Seung Hyun could practically hear the blink and confused look the person on the other line gave the phone, "Why? What happen-" He was cut off by Mrs Im.

"Please, oppa, s'real importan'. Jus' come, somethin' happened a-and-" The mother couldn't finish her sentence, starting to tear up once again as she choked out a sob.

"A-alri', aru! I'll be there in a few days, okay? I promise," The other person said, sounding alarmed. Seung Hyun nodded.

"Thank you, ahjussi. Be as soon as you can," And with that, the call ended.

**A Few Days Later**

Mrs Im, Seung Hyun, and one of Yong Soo's closest friends, Alfred were all seated in the bed ridden 'sleeping' Korean's hospital room; Alfred on one side and the family members on the other. The air was tense, tenser than it usually is when the American and not-comatose twin where in the same room.

Seung Hyun and Alfred weren't the best of friends, let alone friends in general, and the only reason the Korean would tolerate the American was because his mother liked him and they've known each other for years now. Alfred was literally always over at the Im household, to the point of where the blond could call Mrs Im 'Ma' or 'Mom' and get away with it, and lord knows how many brain-rotting games he and Yong Soo have beat, replayed, and beat again repeatedly.

The silence in the room was deafening, save for the buzzing and vibrations of the machines that were hooked up to the 'sleeping' Yong Soo, who was getting paler and paler. Despite this, the silence was interrupted when a man in his mid 20s came rushing into the room holding a suitcase, looking like he literally just exited some high end meeting or something.

The man, Yao, had to fly from China to America to visit and see what happened because he had gotten a very urgent call from his adoptive little sister. While having to take off from his job in Shanghai for a couple weeks, Yao immediately booked a flight to see what could have had Mrs Im so upset. The Chinese man had lived in China after moving back there years back because of a job promotion, and was only able to visit New York on the holidays.

"Aiyah," The man started, panting as if he was out of breath, "the flight was so long, they kept delaying, aru! I could've been here yesterday if-" His words were immediately cut off when he laid eyes on the broken Yong Soo.

"Yao-ahjussi," Seung Hyun spoke up, turning so that he could give an annoyed look at the shocked man who was staring at the hospital bed, and was about to finish his sentence when his mother cut him off.

"Yao-oppa, please quiet down," Mrs Im requested softly, sighing a bit. Yao, the mother's older brother and twins' uncle, blinked incredulously and sat down his suitcase, apologizing briefly before going over to the bed on Alfred's side.

The blue eyed man moved over a bit so that Yao had room, and the older man thanked Alfred. Yao then stared at Yong Soo and his injuries. God, he's never seen him so broken. Yeah, the uncle was used to broken arms or bruises and such because Yong Soo had a temper when pushed to the edge, but this...this was new, and wasn't something he wanted to be accustomed to.

Yao let out a sigh and gently cupped Yong Soo's cheek, brushing his thumb over the cold, pale skin before pulling back his hand, furrowing his eyebrows. He took a seat in a chair near the bed and leaned on the side of the mattress. The brunette's gaze then fixated onto Mrs Im, and he gave her a serious look. "Hyun Ae," He said, gaining the frowning mother's attention.

"Yes?" She answered, raising an eyebrow at her older brother's serious look.

"How'd this happen, aru? Do you know?" Yao asked, his tone showing he was playing no games at all. Hyun Ae blinked at this, and shook her head before looking to Seung Hyun.

"You were there, ne? You know what happen, right?" She tilted her head at her oldest son, and he looked at her before nodding slowly.

"I do." The Korean said, giving a nod. His mother gestured for him to go on, so he began explaining.

"After he went off to get ice cream, I continued walking, but I heard a crash or skid of some sorts then Alfred," Seung Hyun said, pointing to Alfred, who blinked out of his zoning out when he heard his name. Yao's and Hyun Ae's attention both then directed towards the blond.

"You said you were with maknae before accident, right?" Mrs Im asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know what happen before Seung Hyun came?" Alfred nodded.

"...Yeah," He started, adjusting his glasses before continuing. "I saw him in the parlor and stuff, so we hung out for a li'l bit. Y'know, the usual."

Yao raised an eyebrow, but nodded, "And then?"

"And then, well-" Alfred then proceeded to go on about how when Yong Soo left the parlor to find his twin, a car had skidded off the street after losing control and hit the Korean. Mrs Im visibly cringed, Seung Hyun buried his face in his hands, and Yao blinked in disbelief before looking back down at Yong Soo, wondering how on earth someone so happy and carefree could have to possibly go through something like this. But, that's just how life is. Completely unfair.

Seung Hyun noticed something about Alfred, though. Something about how he told the story. It seemed...different, somehow, but he could quite put his finger on it. It made him a bit suspicious, though, making him narrow his eyes slightly, causing the blond to immediately avert his gaze. Something was bugging the American, and Seung Hyun needed to find out.

* * *

Another short chapter because...because...I don't know. There wasn't much I could do with this one either. I didn't wanna rush, y'know? Will be updated whenever, and reviews and faves and stuff like that are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Translations:

Ahjussi: Uncle

Oppa: Big Brother(Girl's version)

Aniyo: No


End file.
